Talk:Castlevania: Time Distortion
(Note from SuperNormalMan: Who posted this? I never thought this comic would be famous enough to warrant a wiki page...) I posted it. I thought the comic was a blast. I am posting pretty much any quality fan made comic i can find. Hope you don't mind. You can see the other comics on the Fan Fiction page.--Reinhart77 05:26, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I'm actually glad that you posted this up, Reinhart77, but it would've been wise to let me and SuperNormalMan know of when you're doing this. We were not known about this until tonight(which is on June 23, 2009 in my time zone). Heck, we could've helped you get the wiki page set up, to make it look nice and updated. :3 And besides, you've actually spelt my alias name wrong, so I had-to correct that. >.>--Soldjermon Continuing the rest Dude, do you mind if you um........continue the story, because i am a very big fan of it so i ended up printing some of the pages and believe it or not, i started telling my friends about itGenya arikado Dude, I'm like--already starting on continuing on the comic just recently. >.> lol. XD Anyway, yes, I'm starting to continue on the comic; and just recently, I might add. I'm sorry that I was on a 1 year hiatus. D: it's not entirely my fault; since that 7 months of that 1 year hiatus was forced and was not possible to continue working on the comic... But to let you know, that the updates of each comic page will not have a set date of when each page would be done. It's because it all depends on how fast or slow I do; to get the sprites and backgrounds from the SotN game and maybe future Castlevania games, the scripting, and making each panel for the page that's coming up. So it's best to be patient and wait until each page is done and online. ;3 Hope that would solve your anxiousness for the continuation of the comic.--Soldjermon ok.......by the way, what happened to the other pages? cuz i can't see it......... Page 42 and beyond hasn't been made yet, that's why they're not showing up on the website yet. Like I said, please be patient. I'm trying to make the comic pages as quickly as I can; but you know that the backgrounds and sprites that I need for each of the pages takes time as well. Also, all of the pages are in the "comic archive" page, so you can read them over and over again if you like to. I hope that will help you know of what's happening behind the scenes a little bit.--Soldjermon Sonia "the cameo" Belmont one time, when i was reading the comic i saw a picture of Alucard thinking about Sonia......... and i think he said this "I wish she came back......" and by the way, i AM being patient but the new bonus page you made.......it was funny!!! i can't believe it!!! Genya would always get hurt or get caught hahahaha!!!Genya arikado 07:10, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Confusion on the Sonia Belmont Cameo I'm really confused if the Sonia Belmont made a cameo on my comic; because I don't recall Sonia Belmont making a cameo appearance in my comic at all. If it's possible to provide the page of where Sonia Belmont made a cameo in my comic? It's because that once I know, I could put that info back on the trivia part of the wiki page. o3o --Soldjermon 18:37, October 13, 2010 (UTC)